Come out Dark!
by etc etc etc
Summary: Dark Mousy has come out of the Darkness to finish what was started with crad. Along with some help from the one who awoke him, a girl... : Please r&r im not very good at summarys but please read!
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Notes: Hey Guys! This is my first Dnangel fanfic so please be kind but I completely welcome constructive critic, Oh yeah I found out the other day that I can do Mio Hio's voice really well  pretty cool! Anyhoo ill see you again soon, please R&R! Love ya**_

_**Peace**_

_**Bree!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Finding Dark**

White, with a tinge of lilac wings glided gracefully, cutting through the darkness of the night. With a soft touch on the ground the hooded figure folded its wings behind its back and began to walk softly down a path leading to a great temple hidden behind the trees.

The temple was made of old marble but it still stood proudly, shining in the moonlight. The figure opened the gate and walked to the back of the ancient building to the grotto. The grotto used to be the most beautiful place seen from the human eye but after a great battle many years ago the temple guardians perished as did the sacred grotto. Now it was just an overgrown tangle of weeds except for the occasional wild rose bush here and there.

The figure sighed thinking of the past.

She drew back her hood and looked over the grotto to the cave.

_"Well hidden"_ she thought to herself, _"He obviously doesn't want to be found"_

Crouching low she continued into the dark cave for a hundred metres or so until it branched out into a large opening. She stood up and brushed herself off. The cave was so dark that she could only see a metre or so in front of her. Pulling out a feather she whispered a few words and the feather lit up, she only caught a glimpse of the cave for a second until the feather died out.

"What?" she cursed, "Oh I see somebody doesn't want to be found, Come out Dark!"

A clinking of a chain told her all she needed to know and she immediately leapt to onto the dark figure that was trying to move away.

"I see you've found me, you took your time".

"Kinda rusty yourself don't you think? I could've hears those chains a mile away"

"So you wanna get off me or what?" asked the figure. "If you've done your research you'd know I can't go anywhere and if you found the cave then I reckon you'd already know that."

"Yeah I know" She stood up and looked down on the figure, "You've been locked up to long Dark Mousy….

* * *

_**Hey guys! That was just like and intro and stuff! So I'm posting the actual story today as well! Don't worry I'm not going to leave you hanging! Please R&R and Ill post again in about 20 minutes or so!**_

_**PEACE!**_

_**Bree xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2: Bringing back the Legend

_**Hi guys! Back Again! A big thanks goes out to everyone who R&R me! It was awesome of you!**_

_**Enjoy and R&R!'**_

_**Peace Bree xoxo**_

**  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Bringing back the legend!  
**

The chains fell from his wrist and ankles, Dark Mousy stood up to look more closely at the one who freed him. Studying her face he noticed that her eyes were a Pale Lilac colour just like the tips of her wings and hair. Her hair fell across her face and was long down her back. Her body was thin, pale and delicate. She was wearing a white skirt and a pale pink top that was fitted in all the right places.

_"She's like a goddess" thought Dark._

Several shrieks erupted from inside the cave and the girl Grabbed Darks hand and pulled him through the cave. They quickly crawled through the Narrow tunnel out into the half light of the rising sun. A shadowed transparent figure Erupted out of the tunnel and went straight for Dark. He pulled out a black feather and whispered and enchantment, it knocked the creature back but only for a second. It came back at Dark seeming Stronger than before.

"No!" shouted the girl and Ran in front of Dark saying her own incantation. The Demonic creature burst into a pile of ash and landed on the ground.

"Those things," said the girl kneeling Beside Dark, "Are designed to go for you, you can't kill them"

The two figures sat in silence for a moment until Dark said "I never did catch your name?"

"Breyla (pronounce Bray-La)" she replied "We'd Better go, before more of those things come." She stood up and Spread her wings then turned to Dark who was standing there sheepishly.

"Looking for this?" A small furry Rabbit thing sat in Breyla's Hand.

"Qyu!" It Squeaked

"With!" , Said Dark, getting ready for the creature to form into his famous wings.

The wings never came.

"Nah ah!" Said Breyla wiggling her finger in Darks face and placing With on her shoulder. "I'm under strict orders to bring you back in a healthy condition."

She took Darks hand in her own and they lifted off the ground flying to a place Dark used to know so well.

_"It couldn't be" thought Dark_ as he looked up at the house he and Breyla had just landed in front of.

"Recognise this place do you Dark?" , Said Breyla while pulling him to the Door.

_"Daisuke"_ Darks mind was swirling with thoughts he closed his eyes to see if it was all a dream. And when he opened them again he saw 5 faces blinking at him, three of the faces were women, one older, one young holding a baby and the other had just turned into a small pink bird that was fluttering around manically. The other was a young man with Spiky red hair.

"Dark" He said stepping forward and Staring into his purple eyes as if to believe it really was his long lost friend before pulling him into a hug.

"Well look at you all grown up, Daisuke Niwa"

"Its good to see you Dark" said Daisuke in his usual polite voice. Dark nodded and moved towards the older woman, who was standing there smiling at him.

"Emiko, or should I say mum?" Emiko pulled Dark into a hug and sobbed into his shoulder. Dark grinned as Emiko started looking at the state of his clothes and seeing what needed to be repaired. The little bird that had been flitting all over the room before had now transformed back into Towa, the bubbly little house maid who Daisuke and Dark had taken a long time ago. Towa hugged Dark then ran madly to the kitchen to make him something to eat. Dark smiled at all the familiar faces, He turned to the last person

_"Riku Hirada or Riku Niwa?" _Thought Dark as Riku looked up at him with sad eyes, Dark studied her sad face and asked ,

"Riku where is Risa?"

Riku's eyes welled with tears and she took a breath.

"Risa is dead Dark."

"What!" He said "How?"

"Krad", Was all she said because the Baby who had been resting in her arms started to cry, "Shh Risa shh"

Dark stared at baby Risa with a grim look on his face.

_"So much has changed in the 20 years I've been locked up, yet so many things are the same", He thought to himself. "Why would Krad take Risa? To bring me out of the shadows? No. He knew I couldn't escape by myself, I needed somebody to free me… Breyla…"_ He was cut off his thoughts by Daisuke telling him to come and sit down so he could know what was going on.

The whole family sat on the couch except for baby Risa who was sleeping upstairs.

"Tell me everything" said Dark.

Daisuke started to speak, "After you I and I were separated by the spell the Satoshi's put on us, Hiwatari was no use to Krad anymore because he had the spell to separate. He used it on himself and Hiwatari with a little help from Hiwatari's Father as well and came and sealed you in the cave. We had been searching for 15 years until one day Hiwatari showed up on our door, he was in a bad way because he had been trying to stop Krad and his father. He told us that there was a solution to finding Dark and stopping Krad, She was Called Breyla." He gestured his hand toward Breyla who was sitting on the couch with her wings nowhere to be seen. Daisuke continued "Breyla is you and Krad combine, she is like the missing piece of both of you, she holds both of your DNA and is the only one capable of helping you stop Krad. We found her concealed in a rare bird. In fact there was only one left in the whole world, because there is only one Breyla. We brought her back here and told her the story she said Krad had already come to her to try and persuade her to join him but Breyla knew what he was up to and said no. Krad didn't like this and told her that when Dark came out he wouldn't have anybody left. So he tried to get everybody Dark cared about but we cast and enchantment over this house so he couldn't touch any of us. So…" Daisuke's voice slowed and he got quieter.

"He went after…"

"Risa", Finished Dark and walked outside. Breyla Followed.

"My other half huh?" , Said Dark, sensing Breyla behind him.

"No, more like you missing piece." Said Breyla grinning at him while she walked up to the balcony railing next to him, "This girl Risa, you cared about her a lot?"

"She reminded me of someone I used to love" said Dark gripping the railing tighter. Breyla reached over and held Darks hand,

"I am sorry I didn't come out sooner Dark"

* * *

**_FINISHED FOR THE TIME BEING! Hurrah! Well that was a pretty long chapter (for me anyways!) hope you like it and please R&R! and tell me what it needs and what it doesn't need!_**

**_Peace_**

**_Bree xoxo_**


	3. Chapter 3: When you were There

Hey People! Please R&R oh yer speaking of R&R well 48 people have hit this story and only 4 reviewed that annoys me but I love the people who did review thanks guys! Oh and is Risa really dead!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Peace

Bree xoxo

Chapter 3: When you were There

Dark was up before anyone in the house pacing around the living room. Nothing had changed, Emiko's plate collection still sat above the door frame proudly, Photo's of Daisuke as a baby stood in the middle shelf of the bookshelf. The walls still a washed out cream and the floorboards as shiny as ever. Darks hand brushed across the large book collection and then down to the photos, Now that a whole new generation was living in the house many photos had been added, one of them was of Risa standing next to Riku patting her twins swollen belly. Risa stood there smiling happily, totally unaware that her life would end soon.

"Dark?", a voice sounded from the doorway, "are you all right?" The auburn haired women stepped forward and touched his elbow. No words were needed as they were both thinking about the same thing… Risa.

They both stood like that for quite some time, absorbed in their own thoughts until Riku spoke,

"you know, sometimes I think that maybe its possible she's still alive, stupid really…but I guess its because she was never found and we all assumed that she must be dead well..umm…" Riku began to trail off as tears began to well in her eyes. She stubbornly wiped the tears away and apologized hurriedly to Dark then made up an excuse that baby Risa needed attending.

"Maybe you are alive Risa" said Dark as he moved out onto the balcony, breathing in the fresh sea air. With came bounding out along the railings and looked up at Dark with his large red eyes.

"Are you ready to spread those wings again With?" Asked Dark "Come on, lets go find her" The Dark angel flew into the night, his destination unknown.

"6 Hours! 6 Hours! Ugh! When u get my hands on that stupid bat I'm gonna kill him! 6 Hours!"

"Calm down Breyla, I'm sure he's just gone for a walk or something" Said Daisuke, trying to maintain peace in the household.

"I said take it easy, But No! stupid Dark had to do things his own way!" Said the Enraged angel.

"Calm down Breyla, I know where Darks gone"

"Riku? How do you know where Dark is?" Inquired Daisuke.

"Well I woke up early this morning and Dark was out in the living room and so we started talking and I just happened to mention that Risas body was never found and that I…That I…um, Sometimes think she might still be alive." Riku's eyes trailed to her husbands and then to the floor. Daisuke moved closer to Riku and hugged her firmly. He turned around to ask Breyla if she knew were he could of gone but The Purple Angel had already gone…

A.N- Sorry it's not much but I hope it keeps you content for now. I've been really busy lately and I'm trying to write a new cowboy bebop fic as well so please be patient. You guys are great. Please R&R!

Bree xoxox


End file.
